Her in Snowfall
by iMusicalMinji
Summary: Wheatley was never one for bright ideas, but one bad idea leads him to watch something truly wonderful. No, not the snow falling but the girl who loves to dance in it. Kinkmeme fill. Read and Review.


_**Author's note:**_ _Kink meme strikes again._

* * *

><p>Chunks of firewood were tossed lightly into the simmering blaze as a wheezy cough sounded in the other room. Wheatley looked over his shoulder quickly at the sound with a startled look behind his pale blue eyes. He lifted his lanky figure from the ground and walked into the bedroom of the small house. The tattered mattress was depressed with the weight of a small and frail woman hidden under blankets. Wheatley looked down upon her sadly as a few more wheezing coughs shook her body. The beaten mattress sunk more to the ground as Wheatley sat on the edge with a heavy sigh.<p>

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. "You do look a lot better then the passed few days, but you still seem.. not normal... Wish I could help you, Chell. Well, wish you could tell me how to help really..."

Wheatley looked down to Chell's hand as it slipped from under the blankets. He smiled lightly and placed his own hand over hers. The small happiness he might have felt faded as more coughing shook the bed and Chell's weak frame. Wheatley slipped out of the bed and tucked the woman into the bedding to keep her warm before heading back to the fire.

Memories flushed Wheatley's mind as he stared into the crackling flame. _"That's not even real fire is it? It's just cleverly placed lights and paper mache!"_

The former machine grimaced as he recalled those horrible times when he was a corrupted core. As the flame began to flicker a yellowish glow, Wheatley heard a voice ring out in his mind. _"Hey moron!"_

He blinked as something seem to click in his mind. Though he would admit that his ideas weren't any better then the time when he was a core, Wheatley did know that GLaDOS was the smartest being around. He nodded a little as a plan worked it's way into his thoughts. There was something horribly wrong with Chell and he had no idea how to fix her, but since GLaDOS was so smart then she would have to know how to help.

Wheatley shuddered at the thought of going back to Aperture, but looked back to the room where his companion laid suffering. He had to do something help her, even if he died to get that help for her it would be better than nothing. He nodded again and began toward the door. "Chell, I'm going out for a little while," he called as he began to pull on his tattered boots. "I don't know when I'll be back, but I'm going to try to come back as fast as I can. I'm going to get someone to help."

Once Wheatley had left the house, he had ran to where he suspected the Enrichment Center was. His run was cut short to a jog and slowed to a walk as the frostbitten grass crunched beneath his feet. He looked around the small part in between the dilapidated buildings of the city. The child sized metal structures of the old playground were capsized and sunken into the ground and tiny ice sickles dripped down them.

Wheatley's brow furrowed together as his foggy breath blew away from his face. His confusion grew as he looked around more, realizing that this was not the way toward the wheat field. "Must have taken a wrong turn or-" His muttered were caught in his throat as the crunch of the dead grass broke the silence. He twirled around defensively, reading to face whatever animal had came to challenge him.

Instead, the pity and sickly form of his companion stood before him, bundled in her winter coat. Chell's face was flushed with the remains of her fever and her eyes held a foreign expression of sorrow as she looked at Wheatley. "Oh luv, you shouldn't be out here! What are you doing, following me out into the cold?"

His shaking and cold hand came up and swept some of his long hair out of his face as he walked toward Chell. "What's wrong? If you thought I was going to do something stupid again then I wasn't, well not intentionally at least. I need to go back to the facility and see if _She_ has anything that can help you feel better. I know that's bloody dangerous but.." He stopped as a look of disbelief crossed the young woman's face. "Aww, don't look at me like that luv, I just want to help you. I hate seeing you shaking and coughing and whatnot, and I hate the feeling I get when I have to see you in such a state. I- I'd give anything for you to be back to your old stubborn self again..."

A strong gust of wind blew and whipped Wheatley's long coat to the side along with most of his overgrown hair. Though the dampened vision, through his hair, he saw something tiny and white float down from the sky. Bewilderment struck the man as he watched the tiny thing touch the ground, followed by more and more of them. His eyes turned to the sky and he watched in amazement, briefly forgetting about his sickly companion. "Wooow, this is cool..." he breathed out.

"When we get back home, you have to write what this stuff is, lu-" Wheatley stopped in his ramble as he looked over to Chell, a warm flutter raising in his chest upon the sight of her.

She stared up into the sky with an equal amount of wonder lit on her face as Wheatley had moments before, except her eyes seemed to swell with tears at the sight. Her chapped lips broke out into wide smile and she ever so hesitantly stuck her touch out to catch a falling flake. A wispy laugh escaped her as she managed to catch a couple of the white flurries. Wheatley couldn't help but watch her as she began to twirl around and almost seemed to dance around with her flushed face and teary eyes.

The familiar warmth in his chest seemed to spread to his face as he smiled at her display. "Seem to be enjoying yourself here, huh?" he said more to himself then to the joyful girl. "Must haven't seen this in a long time, must hold more significance to you then it does for me."

Chell stopped her graceful twirling and childlike behavior when she noticed that Wheatley had been staring at her. He blushed a little more at her contagious smile, laughing nervously as she walked closer to him. She seized him by the hands and pulled him gently, coaxing him into a firm hug. The woman snuggled against his chest for a moment before turning and holding out her hand to catch more of the cold substance. She glanced to the man's face with a devious smile.

Wheatley blinked a couple of times before he held out his hand like she had hers and watched as the cold flakes melted in his open palm. Any of his idiotic rambling was held in his throat as he glanced down to his companion. Her cheerful smile caused something in his mind and chest to clench at the same time, and for some reason Wheatley couldn't help but lean down and brush his lips affectionately against her own.

The next day, the white stuff called snow had blanketed the ground and gave out a splendid sparkle to everything it touched. Chell had finally over come her cold and was now bringing hot soup to the bedroom. Wheatley's lanky figure was curled under the blankets and a shiver ranked his body occasionally. A weak ground escaped his lips as Chell sat on the edge on the mattress and shook his shoulder gently. The man peeked from out of the blankets with exhausted eyes. "Luv.. I think you gave me your 'not normal'..."

Chell merely smiled apologetically at Wheatley as she helped him sip his soup. That night, they watched the snowfall again from the comfort of their bedroom, warm and together.

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note: <em>**_Didn't I promise more of this mushy crap earlier? Well here it is_. _Anyway, please leave a review :)_


End file.
